


Sommertag in der Wildnis

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daniel Jackson, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack und Daniel verbringen einen netten Nachmittag in den Rocky Mountains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommertag in der Wildnis

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Astra!

„Besten Dank für Ihren vorläufigen Bericht, Dr. Jackson.“ General Hammond nickte dem Archäologen erfreut zu. „Schön, dass Sie die Verhandlungen zu einem so erfreulichen Ende bringen konnten, das dürfte uns Washington für eine gewisse Zeit gewogener machen. Gut gemacht, mein Junge. Und jetzt gehen Sie erst einmal nach Hause und schlafen sich richtig aus.“ 

Der General stand auf und auch Daniel erhob sich. Es stimmte zwar, dass er erst heute früh, um kurz vor sieben, von P98-M45 wiederkommen war, wo er an sechstägigen, sehr zähen Verhandlungen über friedlichen Naquadah-Abbau teilgenommen hatte, aber ausschlafen stand dennoch nicht auf seinem Plan. Schlaf hatte er in den letzten Tagen genug gehabt. Jetzt brannte er darauf, sich mit Jack zu treffen. 

Jack, auf den er in der vergangen Woche nur mal einen kurzen Blick erhaschen konnte, wenn der bei den Übertragungen neben General Hammond stand. Das hatte er zwar mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit getan, aber das war natürlich nichts. Nichts gegen den Hunger, den er jedes Mal verspürt hatte, wenn Jack ihm ein Zwinkern geschickt hatte, wenn Jack irgendeine harmlose Neckerei über die vielen Lichtjahre zu ihm gesandt hatte. 

„Sir, den abschließenden Bericht erstelle ich dann im Laufe der Woche“, sagte Daniel bemüht ruhig, obwohl er am liebsten zum Ausgang gestürzt wäre, statt Hammond gemessenen Schrittes zur Tür des Konferenzraumes zu begleiten.   
„Nehmen Sie sich Zeit, Doktor, alles Wissenswerte steht ja schon hier drin“, damit klopfte Hammond auf den Ordner, den Daniel ihm überlassen hatte. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen Nachmittag.“   
„Danke, General. Bis morgen.“ 

Eine viertel Stunde später saß Daniel in seinem Wagen, telefonierte mit Jack und war auf dem Weg zu dem Burger-King, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Der Parkplatz eines rund um die Uhr geöffneten Fastfood Restaurants schien ihnen am unverfänglichsten. Im Fond des Wagens lag bereits seit einer Woche ein gepackter Rucksack, denn beiden war bewusst, dass Daniel nach einer Woche „Hintern-Plattsitzen“ – wie Jack es genannt hatte – an diesem freien Tag ein bisschen Bewegung brauchen könnte. So hatten sie sich zu einer Wanderung im wenig frequentierten Green-River-Tal der Rocky Mountains verabredet. 

Das Wetter spielte mit: herrlicher Sonnenschein, Temperaturen um die fünfundzwanzig Grad und eine wunderbare Fernsicht versprachen den Tag zu einem Erfolg werden zu lassen. 

Aber das Wichtigste für Daniel war sowieso Jack. Der hätte vorschlagen können was er wollte. Solange das ein paar Stunden ungestörte Zweisamkeit mit ihm bedeutete, war Daniel bereit, allem zuzustimmen. Aber entfernt von neugierigen Augen machte das Wandern natürlich noch mal so viel Spaß. 

Erst als ihn östlich von Colorado Springs ein heftiger Schrecken durchfuhr, als er an einer Tankstelle zum zweiten Mal einen grauen Pontiac sah, wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er Jacks Vorsichtsmaßnahmen schon verinnerlicht hatte. Ohne dass er es darauf angelegt hatte, hatte er den Verkehr gescannt, um herauszufinden, ob ihm jemand folgte. Erst als er bemerkte, dass dieser graue Pontiac ein Nummernschild aus Wisconsin hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Unterbewusstsein für den anderen Wagen eine Nummer aus Colorado abgespeichert hatte. Daniel seufzte erleichtert. Entwarnung.

Vier Jahre mit Jack, dem SG-1 Team und unzähligen Leuten, die ihm und seinen Freunden nach dem Leben trachteten, waren wohl doch ein unerbittlicherer Lehrmeister gewesen, als er sich manchmal eingestehen wollte. Hatten aus ihm mehr einen Militär gemacht, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Nur so war wohl auch zu erklären, dass er sich auf diese Wanderung mit Jack freute, statt sich nach seinen Büchern zu sehnen. Daniel streckte sich hinter dem Lenkrad einmal durch, spannte die Armmuskeln an, drückte die Beine durch – ja, tatsächlich, er freute sich nach dieser Woche körperlicher Untätigkeit auf die Bewegung und die Anstrengung, die vor ihm lag! 

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht bog er auf den vereinbarten Parkplatz. Sein Blick war auf einen schwarzen Geländewagen verengt und so brauchte er einen kleinen Moment, um herauszufinden, dass Jack in dem dunklen Wagen mit dem gelben Kanu auf dem Dach auf ihn wartete. Hätte er am Telefon natürlich auch mal was von sagen können, aber so war Jack. 

Daniel parkte seinen Wagen, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, schloss gewissenhaft ab und zwang sich ruhigen Schrittes zu Jacks Wagen zu gehen. Er musste selbst darüber staunen, dass sich auch nach all der Zeit, die sie jetzt schon zusammen waren, sein Herzschlag mit jedem Schritt beschleunigte, einfach aus der Vorfreude heraus, gleich wieder in Jacks Nähe zu sein. Er wurde kribbelig, wie bei einem Geschenk, das auf ihn wartete. 

Noch eine Sekunde zögerte er das Öffnen der Tür hinaus, denn er spürte wie sein ganzer Körper voller Vorfreude summte – ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Dann drückte er die Klinke herunter, warf seine Rucksack auf den Rücksitz und meinte: „Hi, Jack“, während er sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen ließ.   
„Hi, Daniel.“ Jack startete den Wagen.   
Daniel hätte diese Begrüßung für Gleichgültigkeit halten können, wäre da nicht Jacks Hand gewesen, die, kaum dass sie auf der Interstate waren, sich auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und einmal fest zudrückte. 

„Schön, dass dieses Mal alles nach Plan gelaufen ist, und die Eierköpfe von P98-etcetera dich wie vereinbart haben gehen lassen.“   
„Jack, ihre Köpfe waren zwar etwas groß für ihre Körper, aber hattest du nicht versprochen, sie nicht mehr Eierköpfe zu nennen?“   
„Ballonköpfe?“ Die Finger der rechten Hand schoben sich ein Stückchen höher.   
„Auch nicht besser“, erwiderte Daniel, der es nicht mehr aushielt und seine Finger über Jacks Finger legte, um Jacks Haut direkt spüren zu können.   
„War auch alles andere an ihnen groß?“, erkundigte sich Jack mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen und seine Finger legten sich auf Daniels Schritt.   
Überrascht schnappte Daniel nach Luft, er hatte sich nicht auf so ein rasches Vorgehen eingestellt gehabt. „Ich… habe mir das nicht näher angeschaut.“   
„Gut so“, nickte Jack. „Denn das hier“, er drückte sanft zu, „gehört mir.“ 

Daniel lachte. Er liebte es, wenn Jack auf besitzergreifender Steinzeitmann machte. „Alles deins“, versicherte er seinem Freund denn auch und presste seinen Unterleib gegen die behutsam streichelnden Finger, die ihn trotz all ihrer Sanftheit aufreizten. 

Mit Bedauern musste Jack seine Hand nach einigen Minuten dort wegnehmen, weil sie die Interstate verließen und er jetzt beide Hände am Lenkrad brauchte auf dem kleinen Gebirgssträßchen. Er hatte Daniels Lachen gehört, sich darüber gefreut und dennoch hatte er sich für einen Moment gefragt, ob sich Daniel überhaupt darüber im Klaren war, dass das nicht nur gespielt war, dass er tatsächlich so für ihn empfand. Dass er ein so vereinnahmendes Verhalten an den Tag legte, welches ihn manchmal selbst erschreckte. Aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Eine Woche Daniel nicht zu sehen, nicht zu wissen, ob die anderen Teams wirklich genauso gut auf seinen Archäologen aufpassten, wie er es tun würde, bewirkte das. 

Sie passierten die Rangerstation, doch da es mitten in der Woche war und dies kein besonders bekannter Park, gab es praktisch keine Touristen und es stand nur ein einziges weiteres Fahrzeug auf dem Parkplatz. Jack hielt so nah es ging am Ufer des Flusses. Sie luden das Kanu vom Auto, stopften Daniels Rucksack in eine wasserfeste Tonne, Daniel wechselte noch seine Turnschuhe gegen Wanderschuhe, rieb sich mit Sonnencreme ein und eine halbe Stunde später waren sie abfahrbereit. 

Daniel kletterte in das Boot, Jack setzte sich hinter ihn, und sie paddelten gegen die geringe Strömung flussaufwärts. Das Tal war an dieser Stelle noch sehr weit, das Gefälle gering, und so hatten sie nicht allzu viel Mühe voranzukommen. 

„Ich habe dich noch gar nicht gefragt, wo wir heute hinwollen“, meinte Daniel nach einer Weile, während er mit Jack im Gleichklang die Stechpaddel in das Wasser stieß.   
„Ein Stück den Fluss hinauf. An einer der Kiesbänke halten wir an und von dort haben wir noch circa zwei Stunden Fußmarsch zu einem Aussichtspunkt. Auf den Satellitenphotos sah das jedenfalls sehr vielversprechend aus.“   
„Das ist also kein offizieller Trail?“   
„Offizielle Trails sind langweilig“, stellte Jack voller Überzeugung fest. „Carter hat mir das GPS programmiert, so dürften wir uns also nicht verlaufen.“ 

Aber Sam wusste mit Sicherheit nicht, dass auch Daniel mit von der Partie war und so erkundigte er sich: „Hat sie dir wieder Vorhaltungen gemacht?“   
„Yep. Hat mich erneut auf die Gefahren des Wanderns so ganz alleine hingewiesen. Nur weil ich ihr hoch und heilig versprochen habe, dieses Alien-Gerät mitzunehmen, mit dem sie zur Not meine Position orten kann, konnte ich sie davon abhalten, mich selbst zu begleiten.“   
„Du weißt, dass sie das nie tun würde!“  
„Weiß ich, weiß sie, dennoch spielen wir das Spielchen jedes Mal – einfach weil sie sich besser fühlt, wenn sie mich mit ihrer Technik ausgestattet weiß.“   
„Gib’s zu, du spielst doch auch nicht ungern damit herum. Ich weiß, wie viel Spaß es dir macht, unseren Weg auf der Anzeige zu verfolgen.“   
„Erinnert mich halt an meinen Gameboy“, stellte Jack mal wieder sein Licht unter den Scheffel und Daniel schnaubte nur. 

Eine halbe Stunde später dirigierte Jack Daniel zu einer Kiesbank, sie zogen das Kanu aus dem Wasser und verbargen es hinter ein paar am Ufer wachsenden Büschen. 

„So, Doktor Jackson, nun sind wir endlich allein“, verkündete Jack, warf die letzte Schnur ins Boot und hatte sich noch nicht ganz aufgerichtet, als ihm auch schon ein warmer, leicht verschwitzter Archäologe um den Hals fiel.   
„Jack“, hauchte Daniel gegen Jacks Kinn, ehe sich seine Lippen auf Jacks Lippen pressten. Mit einer Hand zog er Jack die Kappe vom Kopf, die ihn beim Küssen hinderte, mit der zweiten zog er ihn an dessen Taille noch enger an sich heran.   
Endlich.   
Endlich.   
Er fühlte sich, als müsse er Jacks Wärme überall auf einmal spüren, von den Lippen bis zu den Oberschenkeln und wie eine Katze rieb er sich an Jacks Körper entlang. 

„Hey, hey, hey. Mach mal nicht so stürmisch“, beschwerte sich Jack lachend, der fast aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen wäre und zwangsweise den Kuss für ein paar Sekunden unterbrechen musste, um sich etwas fester hinzustellen. Er war aber sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass Daniel ihn ebenso vermisst hatte, wie er ihn. Natürlich wusste er das, zuletzt hatte Daniel es ihm noch am Telefon auf der Fahrt hierher ausführlich mitgeteilt, aber es jetzt zu fühlen, war um so vieles befriedigender. Seine linke Hand schlang sich ebenfalls um Daniels Taille, seine rechte legte er in dessen Nacken, so dass er den Kuss besser dirigieren konnte. 

Daniel spürte deutlich Jacks Finger in den kurzen Haaren seines Nackens, noch deutlicher als sonst, weil sie von dem Vertäuen des Bootes klamm und kalt waren. Er genoss den prickelnden Temperaturunterschied zu seiner eigenen, erhitzen Haut und stöhnte in Jacks Mund als Jacks Knöchel über seinen Nacken rieben. Gierig schlang er seine Zunge um Jacks, konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen, konnte Jack gar nicht nah genug sein. Eine Woche nur und er war ausgehungert wie nach einer monatelangen Dürreperiode. 

Und deshalb passte es ihm auch gar nicht, als Jacks Mund sich nach ein paar Minuten von seinem löste und Jacks Finger seine verrutschte Brille wieder gerade rückten.   
„Daniel?“ 

Jack schob ihn jetzt doch tatsächlich auch noch ein paar Zentimeter von sich weg und Daniel musste alle seine Energie aufwenden, aufzuschauen und Jacks Blick zu begegnen. Offensichtlich wollte ihm Jack etwas Wichtiges sagen, aber Daniel hatte entschieden, dass es im Moment nichts Wichtigeres als diesen alles verschlingenden Kuss gab.   
Deshalb erkundigte er sich mit einem ungeduldigen Knurren: „Was ist?“ und versuchte sich wieder in Jacks persönlichen Bereich hereinzulehnen. Ein starker Arm, der gegen seine Brust presste, hinderte ihn daran. 

„Wir sind noch nicht sehr weit gekommen mit unserer Wanderung“, stellte Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest.   
„Weit genug für mich“, erklärte Daniel halsstarrig und versuchte die Hand auf seiner Brust weg zu schieben.  
„Theoretisch kann man uns hier noch sehen.“ 

Die Worte waren leise und ruhig, aber sie trafen Daniel mit voller Wucht. Wie ein Kübel Eiswasser rannen sie sein Rückgrat herunter. Jetzt war er es, der sich aus Jacks Armen löste, der einen halben Schritt zurück trat und mit einem entschuldigenden Seufzen meinte: „Ich bin so ein Idiot.“   
„Du bist die beste Aufmunterung für mein Ego, die man sich vorstellen kann“, tröstete ihn Jack, bückte sich und reichte ihm seinen Rucksack an.   
„Ich habe einfach die elementarsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vergessen“, kasteite sich Daniel bedrückt und reichte Jack die Kappe zurück.   
„Na ja, es herrscht hier ja nicht gerade ein Verkehr wie auf der Hauptstraße“, beruhigte ihn Jack. „Würde mich wundern, wenn wir überhaupt eine Menschenseele zu sehen bekämen.“   
„Trotzdem“. Zerknirscht setzte Daniel seinen Rucksack auf. 

„Es gibt Schlimmeres als einen sexhungrigen Liebhaber“, stellte Jack lachend fest und hauchte Daniel einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Er brauchte ihm ja nicht zu erzählen, wie viel Kraft es ihn gekostet hatte, diesen Gehirnzellen schmelzenden Kuss zu unterbrechen und wie großartig – Unvernunft hin oder her – er sich fühlte, wenn Daniel alles außer ihm vergaß. Wenn er Daniel eine ganze Welt vergessen machen konnte. 

„Ich habe die ganze letzte Woche keinen Sex gehabt“, verdeutlichte Daniel kläglich und folgte Jack über eine Wiese.   
„Hey, das will ich doch wohl auch hoffen!“  
Daniel holte auf und ging jetzt neben Jack her, so dass er ihm beim Sprechen das Gesicht zudrehen konnte. „Nein, nicht die Eierköpfe. Keine Sorge. Nein, ich meine überhaupt nichts. Nicht mal meine eigene Hand, denn wir hatten einen Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal. Die ganze Delegation in einem Raum zusammen. Und ein Marine, der zwei Meter neben dir schnarcht, ist nicht gerade besonders gut geeignet, irgendwelchen Träumen von gewissen grauhaarigen Colonels nachzuhängen.“ 

Jack nickte, während er über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm kletterte. „Kann ich mir denken.“ Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal – ja, da war Daniels Tugend bestimmt sicher gewesen, musste er mit Belustigung denken.   
„Und dann hatte ich es so eilig, hierher zu kommen, dass ich nur noch ins Auto gesprungen und hergerast bin.“ 

„Ich verspreche dir, dich zu entschädigen, ist das okay?“, fragte Jack, der sich ein Lachen verbeißen musste, als er Daniels niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Das würde sicher nicht allzu gut ankommen, wenn er so wenig Mitleid zeigte.   
„Aber wann? Bis heute Abend ist es noch lang.“   
„Noch nie was von Sex al fresco gehört?“ erkundigte sich Jack mit großspuriger Geste, stolz, dass er das Fremdwort vorher nachgeschlagen hatte.   
„Aber gerade hast du doch gesagt, dass…“   
„Gerade waren wir auch noch zu nah an der Zivilisation dran.“

„Du kennst doch wirklich die tollsten Tricks, deine Mitarbeiter zu motivieren“, stellte Daniel mit einem breiten Grinsen fest und sprang betont übermütig mit Riesenschritten den nächsten Hügel rauf.   
Jack warnte: „Spar dir lieber noch ein bisschen deiner Energie auf.“   
„Ach Quatsch, ich bin noch jung“, rief Daniel über seine Schulter zurück und sprintete weiter bergan. 

Jack rollte mit den Augen, freute sich innerlich aber, dass Daniel sich nach dieser Woche Sitzungsstress so gut zu amüsieren schien. Oftmals konnte Daniel schrecklich ernst sein und sich für Sachen verantwortlich fühlen, die außerhalb seines Einflussbereichs lagen. Manchmal schulterte er sich einfach zu viel auf, wollte es zu vielen Leuten gleichzeitig recht machen. Aber wenn er jetzt so ausgelassen war, hieß das wohl, dass die letzten Verhandlungen wirklich ziemlich erfolgreich gewesen waren und Daniel es geschafft hatte, der Erde Naquadah zu verschaffen, ohne seine Seele dafür verkaufen zu müssen. 

Das war gut – selbst wenn es ihn sich älter fühlen ließ, als er sich normalerweise in Daniels Gegenwart fühlte. Denn oft war er für die Witzchen zuständig und Daniel gab die mahnende Stimme ab. Aber Abwechslung war ja auch nicht schlecht. Der Colonel stürzte seinem unbändigen Freund hinterher. 

Der wartete vor dem nächsten Felsabsatz, den man auf beiden Seiten umrunden konnte, auf ihn. „Links oder rechts?“, keuchte er atemlos.   
„Was, nicht den direkten Weg? Hat sich die Bergziege übernommen?“, spottete Jack und konsultierte sein handliches Navigationsgerät.

Daniel hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und rang japsend nach Luft. „Pah! Ich wollte dir… nur die Chance geben…, auch mal wieder… aufzuholen“, stieß er hervor und musste neidisch mit ansehen, dass Jack mit seinen Kräften besser hausgehalten hatte und jetzt wesentlich weniger atemlos war als er. Wahnsinn, der Mann hatte echt eine beneidenswerte Kondition!   
„Links. Noch einen halben Kilometer, dann kreuzen wir einen kleinen Bach, von dort ist es dann noch eine dreiviertel Stunde bis zu dem Aussichtspunkt.“ 

Dieses Mal blieb Daniel bei Jack, hielt für fast zwanzig Minuten sogar mal den Mund, bis er Jack dann auf den letzten Höhenmetern ein paar Details von den Verhandlungen erzählte. Jacks Eindruck verstärkte sich – es war wohl zum Flusen kriegen langweilig gewesen, aber das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. 

Es folgte noch eine kurze, schweißtreibende Blockkletterei, dann standen sie auf dem Aussichtspunkt, den Jack für sie ausgesucht hatte. Es war der erste Gipfel in einer Kette, die sich weiter nach Norden zog. Ein kleiner, runder Felsrücken, der in einen Grat überging, für den man Kletterausrüstung benötigte. Aber die Sicht von hier war schon überwältigend. Der Blick ging ungehindert ins Tal, wo sie mit dem Fernglas sogar ihren geparkten Wagen sehen konnten. Ansonsten verlor er sich in der atemberaubenden Landschaft der hohen Rocky Mountains, deren Gipfel bei diesem klaren Wetter zum Greifen nahe schienen. 

„Beeindruckend“, stellte Daniel, der seine Augen mit einer Hand beschattet hatte, anerkennend fest. „Wirklich phantastisch.“ Die Unberührtheit der Natur, nur zwei Autostunden von Colorado Springs entfernt, imponierte ihm stets auf Neue.  
„Ja, nicht übel“, stimmte Jack zu.   
Sie suchten auf der Wanderkarte gemeinsam die Namen einiger Gipfel, Daniel machte ein paar Photos, dann begab er sich zu Jack, der inzwischen begonnen hatte, seinen Rucksack auszupacken. 

Sie aßen Sandwichs, Kekse, Äpfel und Schokolade, tranken etwas und als Daniel sich auch endlich hinsetzte und mit dem Rücken an einen Felsen lehnte, legte sich Jack lang und benutzte Daniels Oberschenkel als Kopfkissen. 

Dank eines leichten Windes und der Höhe ließ es sich gut in der prallen Sonne aushalten. Für einen Augenblick lauschten sie nur auf die Geräusche, die sie hier oben fanden. Surrende Insekten, zwei Vögel die sich zankten oder in einer Sprache unterhielten, die noch kein Mensch entschlüsselt hatte. Die Sonne flirrte über den erwärmten Felsen, machte die Luft krisselig und die Eindrücke unscharf. Eine Eidechse huschte nur wenige Zentimeter von Jacks Schuhen entfernt über die warmen Steine, doch als Jack sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegte, verschwand sie hektisch im nächsten Felsspalt. 

Daniels linke Hand lag auf Jacks Brust und träge glitten seine Finger zwischen die Knöpfe des Hemdes, ohne sie zu öffnen, und spielten mit Jacks Brusthaaren. Winzige, kaum wahrnehmbare Bewegungen, die seine Fingerspitzen dennoch genossen. Dankbarkeit für diesen wundervollen Tag, vor allem aber für diesen wundervollen Mann, der sich immer wieder – trotz aller beruflichen Meinungsverschiedenheiten – mit ihm zusammenraufte, durchdrang ihn wie die Sonnenstrahlen, die seinen ganzen Körper erwärmten. 

Er fühlte immer noch das Begehren, das ihn in dem Moment überfallen hatte, als er in Jacks Auto gestiegen war. Noch immer drückte seine Erektion deutlich fühlbar gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Hose, dort wo Jacks Wange sich gegen ihn rieb. Aber dennoch spürte Daniel, dass es in diesem Moment anders war, als unten am Fluss, wo er geradezu über Jack hergefallen war. In diesem friedlichen Augenblick war dem Begehren die fast schmerzhafte Spitze genommen, konzentrierten sich seine Sinne nicht nur auf seinen Unterleib. In diesem Moment wurde ihm mal wieder bewusst, dass er Jack mit jedem einzelnen Gedanken, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers liebte. Dass ein Blick auf die jetzt entspannten Gesichtszüge reichte, um ihm ein sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen zu entlocken. Mit kristallener Klarheit wurde ihm bewusst, welch ein Geschenk das war, dass er so empfinden durfte für einen Menschen. 

„Bin ich dir zu schwer?“, deutete Jack sein Seufzen falsch.   
„Nein, nein. Bleib ruhig liegen.“ Daniels Zeigefinger fuhr Jacks Kinn nach.  
„Was ist es dann?“, erkundigte sich Jack schleppend, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.   
Daniel konnte das nicht in Worte fassen, so meinte er, resolut einen Schlussstrich setzend: „Nichts. Romantische, rosarote Gedanken. Du wärest schockiert.“   
Er grinste, als Jack jetzt doch die Augen aufmachte und ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zuwarf.   
„Eh… rosarot?“  
„Kein Grund zur Sorge, der Anfall ist schon vorbei“, versicherte ihm Daniel lachend.   
„Na dann.“ 

Jack hatte keine Ahnung, warum Daniel diesen Moment mit rosarot assoziierte, für ihn hatte er, jetzt da er darüber nachdachte, ein sattes Goldgelb. Hitze, Sonne, Nähe, ein Hauch wohliger Erschöpfung und das alles in Daniels Gegenwart – ja, das war definitiv ein ganz warmer Farbton.   
„Fühlt sich nach Sommerurlaub an“, meinte er unvermittelt.   
„Ja!“, rief Daniel freudig überrascht, dass Jack offensichtlich denselben Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. 

Noch eine viertel Stunde lang genossen sie das träge Nichtstun, dann setzte Jack sich auf.   
„Ich werde noch ganz dösig, wenn ich mir die Sonne noch länger auf den Kopf brennen lasse.“   
„Ausruhen ist fast anstrengender als bergauf wandern“, stimmte ihm Daniel zu.   
Sie packten die Rucksäcke wieder zusammen, Jack zeigte Daniel über welche Route sie absteigen wollten, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. 

Nach einer halben Stunde hielt Daniel es nicht mehr aus. Er wandte sich an den neben ihm gehenden Mann: „Jack?“   
„Mhhm?“   
„Hattest du mir nicht noch was versprochen?“   
„Einen Sonnenbrand?“   
„Ha, sehr witzig. Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Sex. Sex al fresco, um dich mal zu zitieren.“   
„Klasse, jetzt zitierst du mich schon, ich fühle mich geehrt.“  
„Jack!“ Daniel rammte ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
„Daniel?“

„Wann? Wir sind hier so weit von aller Zivilisation entfernt, dass ich schon die Regenwürmer reden höre“, beschwerte sich Daniel.   
„Das ist bestimmt eine prickelnde Konversation“, lachte Jack.   
„Wann?“, ließ Daniel nicht locker.   
Jack gab sich geschlagen. „Sobald wir den Bach zum zweiten Mal gequert haben, kommt eine Lichtung. Dort in der Sonne.“   
„Okay, aber keinen Meter später.“   
„Oh Mann, du musst es ja echt nötig haben!“   
„Das habe ich auch. Und wenn du es mir nicht gibst, werde ich es mir selber machen, mitten auf der Lichtung!“, verkündete Daniel triumphierend. 

„Das wäre glatt eine Alternative“, meinte Jack so nonchalant wie es ihm möglich war. Aber das Bild, wie Daniel sich nackt auf einer Wiese selbst befriedigte, hatte sein Blut in Wallung gebracht.   
Daniel, der mit jeder kleinen Regung Jacks vertraut war, hörte der Stimme ihre Brüchigkeit an und wusste, dass es dazu nicht kommen würde. Glücklicherweise wollte Jack dasselbe wie er. Schön, wenn man auf derselben Wellenlänge war. 

Nachdem sie noch eine halbe Stunde durch den Wald gelaufen waren und Jack ihren Weg mithilfe des GPS suchte, beugte sich Daniel in immer kürzen Abständen über Jacks Arm und verfolgte ihren Fortschritt. 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hielt er Jacks Hand mit dem Navigationsgerät fest und hinderte ihn am Weitergehen. Mit gerunzelten Brauen betrachtete Daniel misstrauisch das GPS. Er tippte auf die Anzeige und fragte: „Ist das auch kein Trick? Wieso weißt du, dass da eine Lichtung ist? Ich sehe nur Wald.“   
„Die US-Army hat Spionagesatelliten mit denen sie Gegenstände in der Größe einer Streichholzschachtel orten kann. Da ist eine kleine Lichtung kein Problem.“   
Daniels Augen wurden groß. „Woher hast du…?“   
„Beziehungen“, winkte Jack ab. „Ich habe mir dann die Koordinaten gemerkt und die als Ziel eingegeben und da sollte uns das Teil jetzt genau hinführen – wenn man Carter vertrauen kann.“   
„Technik und Sam - da habe ich keine Zweifel.“   
„Dann sind wir gleich da.“ 

Und tatsächlich lichtete sich der Wald nach wenigen Minuten und gab eine Wiese frei, die kaum größer als ein halbes Footballfeld war. Sonnendurchflutet hätte sie auch zu einer Rast eingeladen, wenn man nicht noch andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt hätte. 

Daniel ließ seinen Rucksack am Rande der Bäume fallen, schaute sich begeistert um und fragte: „Ist es sicher?“   
Jack zuckte die Schultern: „No risk, no fun. Und da wir sonst immer nur das Risiko auf unserer Seite haben…“   
Daniel nickte. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn ihr Beruf und ihre Beziehung, die sie unter allen Umständen geheim halten mussten, wirklich ein bisschen paranoid gemacht. Wer außer Jack hatte schon Aufklärungsphotos der Armee zu seiner Verfügung? „Okay.“ 

Jack setzte seinen Rucksack ebenfalls ab, holte eine Decke raus, breitete sie aus, setzte sich hin und lehnte sich gegen den Rucksack. Daniel, der sich zu ihm setzen wollte, stoppte er mit einer Handbewegung: „Zieh dich aus.“   
Daniel schnappte hörbar nach Luft, musterte Jack für einen Moment, meinte dann aber nur noch einmal knapp: „Okay“, und begann die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Nicht dass er sich sonderlich wohlfühlte, am helllichten Tag, mitten in der Natur, einen Striptease hinzulegen, aber er wollte jetzt endlich Sex haben und nackt zu sein, war schon mal eine gute Voraussetzung dafür. 

Nachdem er erst einmal das Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte, begann es ihm langsam Spaß zu machen. Jack musterte ihn mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick, Daniel hatte aber mitbekommen, dass er bereits einmal den Stoff in seinem Schritt gerichtet hatte.   
So machte er langsamer. Und sinnlicher. Neckte Jack mit Versprechungen, die er dann erst einmal nicht erfüllte. Brauchte fast fünf Minuten, um nur das Hemd ausziehen. 

Die warme Sonne, die jetzt ungehindert auf seinen Oberkörper traf, verstärkte den Eindruck des Sinnlichen noch und Daniel wurde mutiger. Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose nur ein Stückchen herunter. Er schob seine Hand in den Hosenschlitz und streichelte sich selbst und erst als er Jack schneller atmen hörte, setzte er sich gut sichtbar auf einen der großen Steine, die dort herumlagen und zog die Hose weiter nach unten. Er vergewisserte sich, dass Jack sich keine Sekunde entgehen ließ und schob auch seine Unterhose ein paar Zentimeter nach unten, so dass Jack sehen konnte, wie sehr ihn die Situation erregte. 

Hätte er Daniel doch bloß selbst entkleidet! Aber Jack hatte angenommen, dass Daniel, ausgehungert wie er vorgab zu sein, mit militärischer Geschwindigkeit aus seinen Sachen springen würde. Er schien sich wohl verrechnet zu haben. Dem Quälgeist machte es Spaß, ihn auf die Folter zu spannen. Jack war sich bewusst, dass es nicht nur die Nachmittagssonne war, die ihn sich so heiß fühlen ließ. Und das letzte Manöver war ja wohl auch alles andere als fair gewesen! 

Daniel hatte Hose und Unterhose bis auf die Knöchel gezogen und weil der Felsen, auf dem er saß, sich so herrlich sonnenwarm in seinem Rücken anfühlte, hatte er sich umgedreht und präsentierte Jack seinen nackten Hintern. Nach einem Moment des Zurechtrückens rieb er sich ganz vorsichtig gegen die harte Unterlage. Wow, das war so herrlich ungewohnt! So wunderbar aufregend zu wissen, dass er hier in freier Natur lag, die Sonne auf dem Rücken spürte, sein nacktes Glied gegen einen uralten Felsen rieb, von Jack dabei beobachtet wurde. Daniel stöhnte leise auf, als sich alle Impressionen in seinem Kopf zu den Begriffen „dekadent und wollüstig“ verdichteten. Ja, so fühlte er sich – und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, weil es für einen Moment mal gar nichts mit dem sonst so kontrollierten Doktor Jackson zu tun hatte. Er rieb sich erneut behutsam gegen den Stein. 

„Zieh den Rest auch noch aus“, unterbrach Jacks Stimme seine angedeutete Selbstbefriedigung. 

Langsam drehte Daniel sich zu dem Sprecher um und sah als Erstes Jacks erhitztes Gesicht. Er schien da etwas richtig gemacht zu haben, musste er selbstgefällig denken. „Klar doch, wenn du dann endlich auch mal in die Gänge kommst“, meinte er betont nachlässig und stieg aus seiner Hose und Unterhose, die er mit Mühe über die Schuhe zog, die er lieber anlassen wollte. Er richtete sich wieder auf und rieb zwei Mal mit seiner Hand über sein Glied, damit es für Jack gut sichtbar aufragte. 

„Das Tempo bestimme ich“, beschied ihm Jack und bewegte sich trotz dieser deutlichen Demonstration, die seine Finger darauf brennen ließ, den herrlichen Schwanz auch anzufassen, keinen Millimeter. „Dreh dich um.“ 

Daniel schluckte. Dieser Mistkerl. Jack wusste genau, dass Daniel es hasste und liebte zugleich, von ihm Befehle entgegenzunehmen. Jedenfalls diese Art von Befehlen. Bei allen anderen war er sich immer sofort sicher, ob er sie ausführen wollte oder nicht. Hierbei nicht. Es machte ihn an und weckte all seine rebellischen Instinkte – gleichzeitig. 

Jack beobachtete Daniels inneren Kampf amüsiert. Es war immer das Gleiche mit seinem freiheitsliebenden Archäologen. Nichts fiel ihm so schwer, wie mal für einen Moment die Kontrolle abzugeben. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Jack so mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Wenn er diplomatisch vorging, konnte er alles von Daniel haben. Wenn er an Daniels großes Herz appellierte, servierte ihm Daniel alles – einschließlich sich selbst – auf einem Silbertablett. Aber die Andeutung von Bestimmung und Daniel ging auf Opposition. 

Unschlüssig knabberte Daniel an seiner Unterlippe und Jack wiederholte noch einmal mit samtweicher Stimme, so als wäre es kein Befehl: „Dreh dich um und beug dich nach vorn.“ 

Oh Gott, das wurde ja immer schlimmer statt besser! Die widerstrebenden Empfindungen waren nicht nur in seinem Kopf, sie waren in auch in Jacks Worten. Klang und Inhalt passten so gar nicht zusammen! Daniel spürte Jacks unnachgiebigen Blick auf seinem Schwanz ruhen und das machte ihm nur zu deutlich, dass er jetzt schon seit Stunden mehr oder weniger erregt war und dringend Erleichterung brauchte. Jack hatte da gut spotten! Der hatte sich wahrscheinlich die vergangene Woche jeden Abend mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit einen runter geholt. Während hingegen er… 

Daniel drehte sich ergeben um. Wenn er in absehbarer Zeit Sex wollte, sollte er wohl besser mal nach Jacks Regeln spielen, wer weiß, wie lange der ihn sonst noch schmoren ließ. 

Jack frohlockte. Nichts war süßer und befriedigender, als wenn Daniel im Endeffekt gegen sich selbst verlor. Gegen seinen Körper, der Jack so sehr wollte, dass er nachgab, obwohl er es zu Beginn nicht gewollt hatte. Daniel, der jetzt Wachs in seinen Hän… 

„Dann komm jetzt aber auch endlich, oder brauchst du ein GPS, um dir den Weg zu weisen?“, holte ihn eine spöttische Stimme in die Realität zurück.   
Nachdem sich Daniel erst einmal durchgerungen hatte, sich umzudrehen, war sich nach vorne beugen auch nicht mehr so schwierig. Er wackelte einladend mit seinem Po, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. 

Nein, das mit dem Wachs war wohl etwas verfrüht gewesen, musste Jack einsehen. Die Nachgiebigkeit ließ noch sehr zu wünschen übrig. Er musste wohl zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen. Gut, dass er immer vorbereitet war! 

Als Jack sich endlich erhob, dachte Daniel für einen Moment, dass er gewonnen hatte. Doch dann musste er zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkten, dass Jack nicht direkt auf seinen einladend nackten Hintern zuhielt, sondern stattdessen in dem Rucksack herumwühlte. Er kam sich ziemlich bescheuert vor, richtete sich auf, merkte, dass Jacks Aufmerksamkeit aber auch so überhaupt rein gar nicht auf ihm ruhte und … hatte eine Idee. 

„So“, meinte Jack und blickte erstaunt auf den Platz, auf dem Daniel vor einer halben Minute noch gestanden hatte. „Was…?“ 

Dann erblickte er seinen Freund drei Meter weiter links. Er hielt einen nicht allzu dicken Stamm umklammert, presste mit äußerster Vorsicht seinen hoch aufragenden Schwanz gegen die ziemlich raue Rinde und hatte die Augen in – angeblich – höchster Verzückung geschlossen. 

„Oh ja, das tut so gut“, verkündete Dr. Jackson mit einer Stimme, die einem Pornostar alle Ehre gemacht hätte.   
„Autsch“, lachte Jack und näherte sich Daniel, der noch einmal lüstern stöhnte.   
„Wenn man sonst nichts bekommt…“ Daniel schaute ihn herausfordernd an. 

Jack hielt dem Blick stand, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Umdrehen und Hände hinter den Stamm“, befahl er mit ruhiger Stimme. 

Daniels Blick ging zu Jacks Händen, in denen er ein paar Meter Reepschnüre entdeckte, die sie beim Wandern immer dabei hatten. Zur Sicherheit. Nur hatten sie sie glücklicherweise noch nie gebraucht. Bis heute.   
„Du… willst… mich…?“ Sein Kopf hatte den Vorschlag noch nicht so weit verarbeitet, dass er ihn schon in Worte fassen konnte. Eine Krawatte am Bettgestell im Schlafzimmer schien plötzlich sehr harmlos im Vergleich zu einem Baum, mitten im Wald, in der freien Natur. 

„Ja. Für ein paar Minuten“, erwiderte Jack ehrlich. „Wenn du magst.“ 

Und weil so gar nichts Befehlendes mehr dabei war, war Daniel jetzt tatsächlich wie geschmolzene Butter in Jacks Händen. Er drehte sich um, brachte die Hände hinter den Stamm und zitterte leicht, als Jack seine Hände fesselte. 

Er probierte die Haltbarkeit aus, aber Jack war nicht umsonst beim Special Ops gewesen, die Dinger saßen absolut fest, ohne dass sie drückten. Perfekt. Wenn man auf so etwas stand. Daniel musste noch herausfinden, ob das bei ihm der Fall war. 

Jack holte eine weitere Schnur hervor und legte sie quer über seine Brust. Sie lief über Daniels Schulter, um den Stamm herum und dann schlang sie Jack zwei Mal um seinen Brustkorb. Einige Knoten folgten, und Jack wickelte sie noch zwei Mal ein handbreit darüber um seine Brust und vertäute die Enden. Dann ging er vor Daniel auf die Knie und fesselte dessen Knöchel mit einer weiteren Schnur aneinander und ebenfalls an den Baum. 

Daniel war fast unbeweglich und Jack ausgeliefert. Wie sehr, merkte er als Jack auf seinem Weg nach oben an seinen Brustwarzen halt machte, erst mehrmals darüber leckte, dann aber sanft an ihnen zu knabbern begann und er nichts tun konnte, um den fordernden Lippen und Zähnen auszuweichen. 

„Jack.“ 

Jack hörte das Drängen in Daniels Stimme und wusste genau, dass das Daniel mit Sicherheit jetzt zu schleppend gehen würde. Er aber hatte vor, es so lange wie möglich herauszuzögern. Seine Hände glitten auf den Außenseiten von Daniels Körper herauf, als er sich jetzt ganz langsam, so langsam wie es seine Knie mitmachten, wieder aufrichtete. Seine Handknöchel streiften einmal über Daniels Schwanz, er spürte das Zittern, das seinen Freund durchlief, doch ließ er seine Hände dann auf den Armen höher gleiten. 

„Jack, bitte!“ Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Er hatte sich sehenden Auges auch noch selbst in diese Position gebracht! Und jetzt konnte er nichts tun. Konnte Jacks Hand nicht an die Stelle ziehen, an der er sie am liebsten und dringendsten spüren wollte. Und das war mit Sicherheit nicht sein Oberarm! Das Einzige was ihm noch blieb, war an Jacks Vernunft zu appellieren.   
„Jack, ich kann das nicht mehr lange aushalten. Komm jetzt zur Sache! Bitte!“

„Wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen.“ Jack ließ seine Finger über Daniels Hals wandern, fuhr den großen Schlüsselbeinknochen aufreizend langsam nach.   
„Fass mich endlich an!“   
„Nur Geduld.“   
„Jack, ich… Jack? Was ist denn nun schon wieder?“ Voller Unruhe beobachtete Daniel wie Jack noch einmal die paar Schritte zu dem Rucksack machte. Was denn noch? Er war doch schon verschnürt wie ein Paket. Und zwar so gut, dass man ihn beruhigt bis in den hintersten Winkel der Erde schicken könnte und die Bänder wären immer noch dran. 

Jack kam zurück – und Daniel musste zwei Mal hinschauen, nicht sicher, ob er auch richtig sah – Jack hatte ein Stück Klebeband in der Hand. Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Er…

Jack drückte das Klebeband auf seinen eigenen Unterarm. Ratsch. Daniel hörte wie es nachgab als er es wieder abzog und sah, wie Jacks Haare auf dem Arm mitgezogen wurden. Er musste automatisch an die Reklame von Enthaarungsstreifen im Fernsehen denken! Das musste verflucht zwiebeln!   
Und genau aus dem Grunde brauchte ihm Jack auch nicht näher kommen mit dem Ding!   
„Nein, Jack, niemals! Ich…“   
Jack klebte es erneut auf seinen Arm und es ging schon wesentlich leichter ab. Er wiederholte es noch drei, vier Mal und Daniel sah, dass die Klebewirkung deutlich nachgelassen hatte. Es wäre mehr ein Symbol als sonst etwas, wenn er Jack erlauben würde… Aber seine Stimme war seine einzige Möglichkeit überhaupt noch Einfluss zu nehmen!   
Oh!   
Sah ganz so aus, als ob Jack das schon vor ihm festgestellt hatte. 

„Für ein paar Minuten?“ 

Das war unfair! Wieso forderte Jack so etwas? Wieso…? Daniel nickte. Hatte er wirklich nicken wollen? Sein Kopf war fürchterlich unentschieden, aber da Jacks Hand gemeinerweise jetzt mit seinem Schwanz spielte, gab er mal wieder nach.   
Blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig – redete er sich jedenfalls ein.   
„Ein paar Minuten“, flüsterte er und wurde mit einem Kuss belohnt, ehe Jack das Klebeband auf seine Lippen presste. 

Fast hätte Jack darauf verzichtet, denn allein die Tatsache, dass Daniel so viel Vertrauen hatte, dass er es ihm gestattete, war schon herrlich. Außerdem hörte er Daniel wirklich gerne betteln. Aber dann dachte er sich, dass Daniel sich auch etwas dabei gedacht hatte als er zustimmte und folgte seinem ursprünglichen Plan. Außerdem schoss ein kaum zu bändigendes Gefühl des Besitzen-Wollens durch seinen Körper, als er daran dachte, dass Daniel sich ihm überließ. Seinen Wünschen überließ. 

An den Ecken wollte das Band nicht mehr so recht halten, und Jack musste noch mal drüberstreichen. Aber für Daniel reichte es. Der Schein war wichtiger als die tatsächliche Klebewirkung. Er war völlig machtlos. Daniel schloss seine Augen, als Jacks Lippen jetzt über seinen Körper nach unten wanderten. 

Natürlich genauso gemächlich wie zuvor, aber da Daniel nun wusste, dass er überhaupt nichts mehr tun konnte, begann sich seine Sicht zu verschieben. Jacks Lippen waren weich und warm, knabbernd und neckend und reizten ihn zu weiteren Seufzern.   
Was konnte ihm eigentlich Besseres passieren? Er stand auf einem wunderschönen Fleckchen Erde und wurde von seinem Freund nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt? Konnte das Leben besser sein? 

Jack spürte Daniels Nachgeben und war erfreut darüber. Auch wenn es nicht ganz ohne Hilfsmittel abgegangen war, hatte er Daniel doch dazu gebracht, mal für einen Moment abzuschalten. Er ließ den Anblick seines gefesselten Freundes auf sich wirken. Wunderschön. Er war so ein Glückspilz. Wie viele andere Leute hätten ihm das gestattet? Nein, mehr als das. Hätten es auch noch genossen, dass man so mit ihrem Körper verfuhr? Er zwickte leicht in Daniels Brustwarze und das folgende, sehnsuchtvolle Stöhnen traf ihn mit voller Wucht.

Er kniete nieder und umfasste Daniels Glied behutsam mit seinen Lippen, im ersten Moment nicht aufreizend, sondern eher beruhigend, damit Daniel wusste, dass sie beim letzten Teil der Vorbereitungen angekommen waren. 

Mhmm, das Leben konnte immer noch besser werden, musste Daniel träge denken. Jacks warmer Mund war jetzt endlich an genau der richtigen Stelle angekommen. Wundervoll. Und was machte es schon, dass er nicht „fester“ sagen konnte? Jack schien es auch so wissen und umfasste sein Glied mit genau der richtigen Stärke. Kannte seinen Körper so beruhigend genau. Neckte ihn minutenlang an genau den richtigen Stellen mit Fingern, Zunge und der Andeutung von Zähnen, bis er wieder nur noch hektisch atmen konnte. Brachte ihn sicher und unausweichlich höher und höher. 

Ganz plötzlich hatte Jack noch eine Idee, die er noch ausprobieren wollte. 

Daniels Augen wurden riesig, als Jack von ihm abließ, sich aufrichtete und sein Schweizer Taschenmesser aus seiner Hosentasche fummelte. War schon Schluss? Sie hatten doch gerade erst angefangen? Außerdem wäre es viel zu schade um die schönen Reepschnüre, die könnten sie mit Sicherheit noch…   
Huh? Jack machte ein paar Schritte auf eine kleine Birke zu und begann ein paar tiefhängende Zweige abzuschneiden.   
Oh nein! Sie waren überhaupt noch nicht fertig, ging Daniel plötzlich auf und er spürte wie die Spannung sich kribbelnd in seinem Magen ausbreitete. 

Strahlend kam Jack mit den Birkenreisern zurück. Er hatte in der Sauna immer mal wieder bemerkt, wie gerne es Daniel hatte, ein Bündel Birkenreiser zur Ankurbelung der Durchblutung zu nutzen. Das hier war zwar keine Sauna, Daniels Haut müsste von der Anstrengung des Wanderns und der Sonne aber auch erwärmt genug sein, um das angenehm für ihn zu machen. Obwohl die Zweige frisch waren, goss Jack noch etwas Wasser aus ihrer Wasserflasche drüber, dann blieb er vor Daniel stehen. 

Oh ja! Bitte! Daniel hatte nicht geahnt, wie sehr ihn die Aussicht auf ein paar symbolische Schläge anmachen würde. Als er Jacks Augen auf sich spürte, nickte er sofort heftig, damit Jack ja keine Gewissensbisse kamen. Und so spürte er schon im nächsten Moment die Reiser, die auf seinen Oberarm trafen. Ja! Was für eine machtvolle Kombination, von Nachgiebigkeit und Festigkeit. Und die Tatsache, dass etwas Feuchtigkeit auf seiner Haut zurückblieb, die jetzt mit einem kleinen Frösteln in der Sonne trocknete machte es noch besser. Daniel schloss genießerisch die Augen und konzentrierte sich. 

Jack begann an Daniels Oberarm mit ganz vorsichtigen Berührungen. Erst als er sich einigermaßen sicher war, dass Daniel das anregend und nicht abregend fand, ging er langsam zu einem Rhythmus über. Die Schläge wurden gleichmäßiger und er legte nach und nach ein wenig mehr Schwung hinein. Mit Faszination beobachtete er, wie Daniels Haut sich langsam rötete. Er wanderte die Arme herunter tiefer, traf als nächstes die Oberschenkel. 

Die Arme waren gut gewesen, für den Anfang, aber Daniel war froh, dass Jack dort nicht allzu lang verweilte, denn seine Vorstellungskraft hatte schon mal versucht vorzufühlen, wie es sich wohl auf wesentlich sensitiveren Hautpartien anfühlen musste. Die Oberschenkel waren schon besser, aber Jack achtete peinlich genau darauf, ja nicht Daniels Genitalbereich zu treffen, obwohl das eine der Stellen war, die Daniel am meisten interessierte. Oder sein Hintern. Schade, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Baum gefesselt war, das gab Jack wohl keinen Spielraum. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal, wenn Jack das hier auch gefiel. 

Jack ließ die Zweige zur Abwechslung ein paar Mal nur über Daniels Brust gleiten, ehe er das Bündel etwas dünner machte, um genauer zielen zu können, bevor er die Zweige vorsichtig auf Daniels Brustbereich niedergehen ließ. Ein Stöhnen war seine Antwort, aber er kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um nicht beunruhigt zu sein. Das war definitiv ein Ausdruck des Wohlbefindens! Mutiger geworden, traf er auch Daniels Bauchbereich. 

Daniel ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, so weit ihm das mit dem Stamm im Rücken möglich war. Er würde niemals wieder ein harmloses Vergnügen in der Sauna empfinden können, wenn er dort die Birkenreiser sah oder anwandte. Das wäre jetzt auf immer mit diesem Sommertag verknüpft, an dem Jack all seine Nerven-Enden mit aufreizender Langsamkeit und Glut weckte. Er hätte sich Jack so gerne entgegengedrückt, ihn angefleht weiter zu machen, schneller zu machen, langsamer zu machen – er wusste gar nicht was, wusste nur, dass er so fokussiert wie schon lange nicht mehr war und jeder Berührung entgegen fieberte. 

Seine spontane Idee schien ein voller Erfolg zu sein, freute sich Jack. Auch er spürte, dass es für Daniel einen Hauch mehr war, als nur eine Aufwärmübung. So wie sich Daniel in den Fesseln wand, so kontinuierlich wie er vor sich hin stöhnte, gab es ihm offensichtlich in seinem Kopf noch einen anderen Kick. In einer ruhigen Stunde würden sie mal darüber reden müssen. Für heute würde er es allerdings noch langsam angehen lassen. Er berührte Daniels Genitalien mit den Zweigen – schlagen konnte man das schon nicht mehr nennen – so überbesorgt war er. 

Oh Himmel, oh Gott ! Eine Litanei von Worten mit religiösem Bezug raste durch Daniels Gehirn, als er die Birkenblätter sanft seinen Schwanz und seinen Hoden umschmeicheln fühlte. Er wünschte, die Stricke würden ihm erlauben, die Beine weiter zu öffnen, schamlosere Berührungen an noch intimeren Stellen herbeizuführen. So musste er sich mit Jacks Streicheleinheiten begnügen – auch die schon genug, seine Sinne im engen Verbund mit seiner Fantasie an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem er ein lautes Wimmern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Dieser Platz in seinem Kopf kam einem persönlichen Paradies schon sehr nahe. 

Jack musste bei diesen Tönen heftig schlucken. Das war nicht nur für Daniel ein Kick, Daniels Reaktion darauf ließ auch seine Gedanken in Gebiete preschen, die er noch nie richtig erforscht hatte. Aber für heute musste es erst einmal reichen. Ein Gespräch, bevor sie weiter gingen, schien ihm dringend angemessen. Ausgerechnet ihm, der Gespräche über Gefühle sonst mied wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, musste Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen denken. Er ließ die Berührungen mit den Reisern langsam abebben, streichelte jetzt mehr über Daniels Körper, als dass er ihn noch richtig anfeuerte. Er hauchte noch einen letzten, neckenden Kuss auf Daniels höchst sensitives Glied, das so prall gefüllt war, dass Daniel zitternd die Luft einsog, als Jack ihn dort mit den Lippen berührte. 

Er sollte die Sache wohl besser mal ein in Richtung Ende lenken und ein bisschen beschleunigen, beschloss Jack. Fertig, Ende, Aus, mit dem reinen Vorspiel, oder es wäre für einen von ihnen noch vorzeitig Schluss. Und das wäre ja wirklich viel zu schade! 

Da Jack in Daniel sein wollte, wenn der seinen Höhepunkt hatte, erhob er sich wieder aus seiner Hockstellung und richtete sich fast ganz auf. Legte noch einen Zwischenhalt an Daniels Brustwarzen ein, die fest und hart und verführerisch zwischen den Schnüren lagen, die über seine Brust liefen. Dann zog er Daniel das Klebeband wieder vom Mund und küsste ihn. Wartete den Einlass nicht ab, sondern presste seine Zunge sofort zwischen die Lippen, die sich für ihn öffneten. Trank Daniel gierig in sich hinein. Jeden kleinen Laut, der sich in Daniels Kehle formte, als sich ihre Zungen gegeneinander rieben.

Jetzt erfasste auch Jack die Ungeduld, er löste sich von Daniel, fasste die Reepschnur an dem einen Ende und zog sie geschickt mit einem Ruck auf. Die Fesseln fielen von Daniels Oberkörper. Die Hände waren ebenso schnell wieder befreit und auch die Knöchel waren mit einem Zug frei. Jack drängte Daniel zu der Decke, die bei dem Rucksack lag und Daniel ließ sich willig drängen. Er kniete sich hin und beobachtete, wie Jack sich in Rekordzeit entkleidete. 

Jack kniete sich hinter ihn. Daniel öffnete seine Beine, so dass Jack Platz dazwischen fand und reichte die Tube mit der Sonnencreme nach hinten, die er in der Deckeltasche des Rucksacks gefunden hatte.   
Triumphierend hielt ihm Jack eine eigene Tube entgegen, die er in der Hosentasche gehabt hatte.   
„Allzeit bereit, was ein richtiger Pfadfinder ist“, erklärte er grinsend.   
„Ich hoffe nur, du findest deinen Pfad auch endlich, und machst nicht wieder solche Umwege“, entgegnete Daniel prompt und reckte ihm seinen Hintern entgegen. „Weil…“   
Ein kühler, glitschiger Finger, der in ihn eindrang, ließ den Rest dessen, was er sagen wollte, in einem langgezogen „Jaaaa“, untergehen. 

Jacks zweite Hand streichelte über Daniels Rücken und fuhr die Eindrücke und kleinen Kratzer der Baumrinde nach, die er dort sehen und fühlen konnte. Auch die Striemen, wo die Schnüre hergelaufen waren, waren noch leicht sichtbar und Jack war mal wieder von Respekt erfüllt, wie sehr Daniel sich auf ihn verließ, dass alles im Rahmen bleiben würde. Mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er Jacks Wünschen nach Inbesitznahme entgegenkam. Denn das war es gewesen. Er hatte zu Daniel „alles meins“ gesagt und Daniel hatte es ihm gegeben. Gab es ihm immer noch. Überließ sich ihm völlig. 

Daniel schaukelte auf Jacks Finger vor und zurück, schickte Jack ein bestätigendes „Ja“, als rasch ein zweiter Finger dazu kam. Die ganze letzte Woche hatte er sich diesen Moment ausgemalt. Nicht so perfekt, nicht in der freien Natur – aber er hatte seinen Gedanken kurz vor dem Einschlafen gestattet sich daran zu erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte, vom Colonel ausgefüllt und vereinnahmt zu werden.   
So gut.   
So verdammt, verflucht gut. 

Als Jack endlich mit mehr als nur Fingern in ihn eindrang, rutschte Daniel ein paar Zentimeter herum und drapierte sich über den Rucksack. So war sein Hintern auf idealer Höhe für Jack, seinen eigenen Schwanz konnte gegen die Decke reiben, die über dem Rucksack lag und er konnte sich mit den Händen und Schultern auf dem Boden abstützen. Konnte Jack Gegendruck geben, für jeden der Stöße, die jetzt schneller und ungeduldiger wurden. Daniel schaltete alle äußeren Reize aus, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl Jack in sich zu spüren. Jack so nah zu sein, wie es zwei Menschen nur sein konnten. Jacks rauen, raschen Atem zu hören, zu wissen, dass es Jack ebenso viel gab wie ihm. 

„Fester“, noch hatte er einzelne Worte zur Verfügung, und er gedachte sie zu gebrauchen, um seine Wünsche offenkundig zu machen. 

Heiliger Himmel! Daniel war wirklich so gierig wie er gesagt hatte! Jack schwitzte, keuchte und beobachtete mit Faszination wie sein Schwanz in immer schnellerem Rhythmus in Daniel verschwand. Daniel zum Stöhnen brachte.   
Fester war das letzte Wort gewesen, dass noch Sinn machte, nachdem er ihm nachgekommen war, verschwammen alle „Ja“ und „Gut“ und „Jack“ in einem ständig Gebrabbel, das nur noch Ausdruck von Daniels Entrückung war. 

Eine Woche Enthaltsamkeit, eine Wanderung, die ihm wie ein stundenlanges Vorspiel vorgekommen war, Jacks beständiges Reizen seines empfindlichsten Punktes – Daniels Sinne überluden sich mit einem einzigen Schlag. Er versuchte es noch zu stoppen, dagegen anzukämpfen, um diesen perfekten Moment nicht zu verlieren – doch vergeblich. Mit ungeheurer Wucht durchraste ihn ein Ziehen, das im Kopf und in den Zehen gleichzeitig begann und in einem letzten überhellen Moment der Klarheit musste Daniel noch denken, dass sie die Decke in die Waschmaschine stopfen müssten, dann löste sich alles in einem Schrei, Wärme, Hitze, Dunkelheit und Blitzen gleichzeitig auf. Fast unerträgliches Wohlbehagen durchraste ihn, ließ ihn wimmern, sich winden und seine Muskeln um Jack verkrampfen. 

Jack hatte diesem Ansturm nichts entgegenzusetzen, jeglicher Versuch, Daniels Bewegungen nur zu spüren und zu genießen, ohne selbst in den Abgrund zu fallen, war vergeblich. Auch Jacks Welt verengte sich auf einen einzigen, lockenden Punkt und er verströmte sich in Daniel, in einem dicken, wohligen Vlies aus Vergnügen und Lust gefangen. Er kam lange und hart, jede erneute Zuckung Daniels riss auch ihn immer noch ein Stückchen weiter fort. 

Völlig ausgelaugt, ließ er seinen Körper über Daniels gleiten, Haut an verschwitzter Haut. Seine Lippen kosteten Daniels Halsbeuge, leckten über seine Haut, seinen salzigen Schweiß, den Geschmack seines sonnenwarmen und gesättigten Freundes in sein Gedächtnis einbrennend. Perfektion in einer ansonsten wenig perfekten Welt. 

Daniel trug gerne Jacks Gewicht, hielt es doch einen Moment länger die Illusion der vollkommenen Harmonie aufrecht. Außerdem fühlte er sich außerstande, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen. 

Jacks zärtliche Küsse wurden seltener und mit einem tiefen Seufzen rollte sich Jack nach einigen Minuten von ihm herunter. Er zog und zerrte ein bisschen an Daniels schlaffer Form herum, nannte das „helfen“ und gab nicht eher Ruhe, bis Daniel halbwegs bequem neben ihm lag. Den Kopf gegen den Rucksack gelehnt, ihre Arme und Beine ineinander verschlungen. 

„Danke“, meinte Jack schlicht, nach ein paar Atemzügen des zufriedenen Schweigens.   
Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen entgegnete Daniel: „Es war mir ein Vergnügen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ich habe jeden Augenblick genossen.“   
„Ich auch.“   
Jack spürte Daniels unterdrücktes Lachen. „Das war nicht zu übersehen, Colonel O’Neill.“ Die Betonung machte deutlich, dass Daniel viel von Jacks Beweggründen verstand, ohne dass dieser sie in Worte kleiden musste.   
Noch ein Punkt, den Jack so an Daniel liebte. 

Sie dösten noch ein paar Minuten vor sich hin, bis sich Daniel erkundigte: „Wie lange noch? Wann müssen wir spätestens los, damit wir noch im Hellen am Auto sind?“   
„Eine gute Stunde. Es sei denn, du willst wieder die Bergziege machen, dann könnten wir es auch einer halben schaffen“, neckte Jack.   
„Du hast die Bergziege völlig geschafft“, grinste Daniel und nahm es Jack nicht übel, dass er sehr selbstzufrieden schaute. Zu solchen Gelegenheiten war das zulässig und mit seinem Selbstverständnis vereinbar.   
„In ein paar Minuten verschwindet die Sonne sowieso hinter dem Waldrand“, bemerkte Jack.   
„Gut, dann brechen wir auf“, entschied Daniel und küsste Jack noch einmal. 

Sie sogen noch die letzten wärmenden Strahlen in sich auf, dann zogen sie sich wieder an, packten ihre Rucksäcke und machten sich an den Abstieg. 

Erst als sie wieder in Jacks Auto saßen und kurz vor dem Parkplatz des Burger Kings waren, erkundigte sich Daniel: „Kommst du heute noch mit zu mir?“   
Und obwohl beiden bewusst war, dass das ein fabelhafter Ausklang für diesen großartigen Tag gewesen wäre, meinte Jack nur: „Wir sollten unser Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Ich komme am Samstag, okay?“   
„In Ordnung.“ Daniel konnte die Enttäuschung nicht ganz aus dem Klang seiner Stimme verbannen, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Aber in diesen Belangen galt Jacks Einschätzung der Situation, so hatten sie es vereinbart. Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Jack seinetwegen vorzeitig unehrenhaft entlassen würde. Aber es schmerzte trotzdem, dass es fast jede ihrer Entscheidungen so sehr beeinflusste.

Jack hasste es, wenn sie beide immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehren mussten. Er war so ungern für Daniels zurückhaltende Miene verantwortlich. Er hätte ihm so gerne mehr gegeben. Er... Er hatte auf einmal eine verrückte Idee.  
Er schluckte heftig, dann räusperte er sich.   
Erst als er das zum zweiten Mal tat, nahm Daniel seinen Blick von der Straße, wandte sich ihm zu und schenkte ihm seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Jack?“

„Ich habe mir gerade überlegt… wir könnten doch mal richtig Sommerurlaub machen.“   
„Wie?“ Das Konzept war zu großartig, als dass Daniel das mit einem Schlag verarbeiten konnte.  
„Na, Urlaub. Wir zusammen.“  
„Deine Hütte?“, erkundigte sich Daniel zweifelnd, der immer noch nicht ganz glauben wollte, dass Jack das wirklich vorgeschlagen hatte. Bisher waren sie nur zwei Mal da gewesen, immer mit Teal’c und Sam, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.  
„Viel zu offensichtlich.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. 

Dann ließ er seine Bombe fallen. „Wolltest du nicht immer schon mal nach Europa? Ans Mittelmeer?“   
„Jack!“ Daniel stockte bei der Perspektive regelrecht der Atem.   
Jack winkte ab. „Nur ein bisschen Sonnenbräune tanken und am Strand fläzen, nichts Besonderes.“   
Wenn Jack Understatement konnte, konnte Daniel das auch. „Oh ja, den ganzen Tag alte Tempel anschauen. Klingt nicht schlecht.“ 

Sie grinsten sich an. 

Ein perfekter Ausgang für diesen Sommertag.

 

 

©Antares, April 2007


End file.
